


And They Were Roomates

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Buck needs a place to live and Eddie has a guest room.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 195





	1. Moving In

Eddie felt his feelings and attraction for Buck growing stronger and stronger each day. It’s just a crush it’ll pass Eddie told himself over and over as if he’d be able to trick himself into thinking that’s all it was.

Nothing was working. Eddie tried everything he could he tried finding flaws in Buck that might make him not feel so much, but there was nothing about Buck he couldn’t overlook.

Buck got a phone call from his landlord. Eddie could see the anger building in Bucks eyes as he yelled at his landlord over the phone. This made Eddie feel things he didn’t think he should be feeling for his best friend. Buck looked really hot when he got angry.

“What the hell?” Buck yelled. “I’ve been here a year and now that my lease is just almost up you tell me so I have no other option but to stay and pay more. Ya know what screw you I’m finding somewhere new. This is a scam.” Buck huffed and hung up the phone.

Buck was breathing heavily as Eddie just stared at him.

“Sorry.” Buck sighed.

“Don’t be.” Eddie said.

With his lease ending and rent going up he was ready to find a new place. However finding a reasonable priced place not too far from the station on such short notice it wasn’t going well.

Bobby talked to Eddie knowing he was having financial issues to pay off his truck, and suggested Buck use the guest room, and pay that way Buck won’t have to pay too much, and Eddie will have some extra cash. Eddie knew this was probably a bad idea, but how could he say no. There was no logical reason to say no. Buck is his best friend and you help your friends.

“Hey Bobby suggested I could rent my guest room out to you, but I feel like I shouldn’t make you pay that’s stupid.” Eddie said.

“No I want to. Besides someone’s gotta help you pay off that truck.” Buck grinned.

That smile was enough to drive Eddie crazy. It’s so perfect.

“So roomie I’ll be there in about a week if that’s ok?” Buck laughed.

“Sure…roomie.” Eddie cringed at the word “roomie” it’s sounds so platonic and nothing about his feelings are platonic.

A week later.

The day was here Buck was moving in.Chris was ecstatic and Eddie was dreading it. Not because he didn’t like having Buck around, but because he knew he wasn’t gonna be able to hide his feelings with Buck being so close.

“Buck!!” Chris squealed.

“Hey buddy!!” Buck grinned wrapping Chris tightly In his arms.

Eddie just stood in awe of how precious they were gazing at the two of them. He hadn’t even realized Buck trying to get his attention.

“Wait what?” Eddie asked.

“Can you help me with some boxes?” Buck said.

Eddie nodded and followed Buck outside. Eddie could see Bucks muscles bulging through his t-shirt and those jeans were tight in all the right places. Buck looked good in anything. Then Eddies mind went to thinking how he’d look even better in nothing. Eddie had to shake this thought from his mind Chris was right inside and Buck wasn’t interested.


	2. Tension

After being there a week Buck let Eddie sleep in and he took Chris to school. Eddie was in awe of how sweet this was. Until he woke up to dirty dishes all over the kitchen from Buck making pancakes, and a damp towel balled up on the bathroom floor with dirty clothes scattered all around.

Tension was building very quickly. Eddie was growing to be annoyed by little things Buck was doing. Eddie thought this was good this will knock out the crush. If anything he just wanted him more the slight anger caused a passion in Eddie he’d never felt before.

Buck returned to Eddie scrubbing the dishes.

“Hey I’ll do that.” Buck smiled.

“It’s fine. Just clean up your mess in the bathroom.” Eddie hissed.

“Ok?” Buck rolled his eyes.

“One week. One week and you’re already making a mess.” Eddie mumbled.

“What?”Buck said moving closer to Eddie.

“Nothing.” Eddie groaned.

“Ya know what if me being here is so awful I’ll really get on that apartment hunting. Then I’ll be out of your hair.”Buck stormed off slamming the bathroom door.

A few minutes later buck came out threw all of his dirty clothes in the washer and went back to his room.

Eddie wanted to go talk to Buck he could see him through the crack of the door shirtless and working out. He did this sometimes when he was angry. An angry sweaty shirtless Buck probably wasn’t the best Buck to approach when trying to avoid feelings. It was way to hot of a thought Eddie decided maybe a cold shower would calm himself down.

Eddie came out to Buck waiting on the couch.

“I’m sorry. I need to realize that when I’m in someone else’s home I should respect it and keep it clean.” Buck sighed.

“No don’t apologize for the time being this is your home. I was overreacting.” Eddie nodded.

Another week had passed things were going really well. Except for the feelings Eddie was trying to bury away they weren't going anywhere.


	3. Jealousy

Buck had told Eddie he needed to do something, but wouldn’t say what. Eddie waited and waited, but Buck never came home. Part of Eddie was worried, but the other part knew he was probably on a date and wouldn’t be back until morning. Eddie felt like he’d been stabbed in the back, but Buck is incredibly hot and has needs just like Eddie. He knows Buck isn’t interested so he has to let this go.

Buck crept into the house around 9 am. Eddie shot him a look.

“Sorry.” Buck said.

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Where were you?” Eddie crossed his arms.

“I lost track of time I’m sorry. I guess I fell asleep.” Buck apologized.

“Next time you’re out doing whatever or whoever it was you were doing maybe let me know so I don’t have to worry about you being hurt somewhere.” Eddie hissed.

“I know I meant to come back last night. I’ll tell you where I was but not right now.” Buck said walking away from Eddie.

So Buck has a secret relationship? Eddie was pissed. He was allowed to be right? I mean it’s common courtesy to tell someone you won’t be home. Yeah that’s it it definitely isn’t feelings for Buck. He doesn’t have feelings for Buck. Well that’s what he keeps telling himself. 

All week every little thing made Eddie snap at Buck. He didn’t mean to, but the jealousy was too much to handle. He wasn’t proud of his behavior, but the heart wants what it wants.

A few days later Eddie returned home from picking Chris up from Carla's to a wonderful smell. It smelled just like his Abuela's tamales.

“What’s going on?” Eddie asked.

“Surprise? This is why I didn’t come home I was learning how to cook and fell asleep on Abuela's couch.”

Eddie felt like a weight was lifted. Buck wasn’t sleeping around he was doing something kind which just made Eddie want him more and more.

“You’re amazing.” Eddie smiled.

“Just trying to be a good roomie.” Buck laughed.

Ugh there it is again “roomie” Eddie was not a fan of this term. But hey at least this explains where Buck was when he didn’t come home.

It’s not that Eddie didn’t want Buck to find someone and be happy he did, but he just wanted to be that someone.


	4. Every Little Thing

Eddie decided to talk to Hen. He trusted everyone at the 118, but Hen he felt was least likely to make fun of him. Even tho he knows the other would be supportive no matter what he just didn’t want to deal with teasing he get from Chimney and talking to Bobby would be weird Bobby is like Bucks dad.

Eddie asked Hen if he could come over and talk. She of course said yes. She could hear in his voice he really needed it.

“I think I might have feelings for Buck.” Eddie sighed.

“Well you do spend a lot of time together so It would make sense to develop feelings.” Hen said.

“But like I don’t know like I think so, but I’m not sure.” Eddie said trying to convince himself he doesn't.

“Well maybe if you kiss him it will clear things up.” Hen suggested.

“What? I can’t..can I? I shouldn't.” Eddie panicked.

“I once thought I was In love with a friend I kissed her and realized there was nothing there.” Hen said.

“I’ll think about it, but I don’t know.” Eddie sighed.

Again Buck and Eddie were fighting. Eddie could feel the tension rising. Buck was getting closer and closer.

“What the hell man?” Buck hissed.

“What?” Eddie asked:

“That was my pizza I was looking forward to it all day. You ate it.” Buck growled.

“It’s just pizza I’ll get you more.” Eddie groaned.

“I want it now. Don’t you know how it is when you want something and you can’t have it.” Buck said now mere inches from Eddies lips.

“Yes.” Eddie gulped.

Eddie was sure Buck was going to kiss him or he might be misreading the moment and kiss Buck. He freaked out pushing Buck away.

“I think I’ll go get you that pizza right now.” Eddie said running to the door.

Really? Eddie thought I’m turned on by him yelling about pizza. What is it about him that every little thing is so arousing.


	5. Night Out

Buck suggested a night out and since Chris was staying with Abuela it all would work out. Maybe alcohol maybe wasn’t the best option for hiding feelings. Eddie kept drinking and drinking which was not like him at. Usually just have a few beers and that's it he had a few plus a couple stronger drinks.

Eddie spotted Buck talking to an attractive man at the bar. The second he saw Buck walk away Eddie approached the man.

“You.” Eddie pointed a finger at the man. “Back off.” Eddie poked the man in the chest.

“What?” The man asked.

“He’s mine!” Eddie growled.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, but I’m straight so no worries.”

“Hey!” Buck said coming up behind Eddie. “We should go.”

Eddie started grinding on Buck.

“Whoa. I don’t think sober Eddie would be cool with this and sober Buck isn’t gonna let drunk Eddie do this.” Buck backed away a bit.

Buck finally got Eddie to the Uber and they headed home.

“Ok you need to go to bed.” Buck said as they entered the house.

“You need to come to my bed.” Eddie winked.

“No we both need to go to our own beds separately. You're drunk.” Buck nodded.

“You're no fun.” Eddie pouted.

“I’m not tired what should we do.” Eddie whispered.

“Go to your room please.” Buck begged.

“Ok. Ok I will but one thing first.” Eddie grinned.

“What?” Buck groaned.

Eddie didn’t even say anything he just grabbed Buck and kissed him then headed off to his room.


	6. Remember

Eddie woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned as he walked to the kitchen and found an exuberant Buck cooking breakfast.

“Good morning.” Buck grinned.

“What’s got you so happy?” Eddie asked.

“You don’t remember?” Buck said.

“No.” Eddie groaned massaging his temples trying to piece together the night before

“Don’t worry about it. It was nothing.” Buck said quickly turning away from Eddie.

“I had a lot to drink I don’t usually drink that much the nights a blur.” Eddie rubbed his head.

It didn’t take long for some memories of the night before to come flooding back to Eddie. He remembered the kiss and he knew with out a doubt he was in love with his best friend. Eddies heart was broken Buck had called the kiss nothing, he was probably gonna make fun of me Eddie thought. Buck really needs to find his own place and fast.

How do you tell your best friend and person you’re in love with to move out. Is it really ok to do just because you’re feelings are hurt? No this is not ok. He has to figure something out and fast.


	7. I Want You

Buck had a date. Apparently someone gave him their number on their little night out. Which explains his good mood the morning after. Eddie couldn’t believe it well yeah actually he could Buck is so hot and then you get to know him and he’s just about perfect in every way.

Buck wasn’t gone that long just a few hours, but it was just dinner and a movie. To Eddie this felt like days. He pretended to be asleep on the couch when Buck came home. He wasn’t waiting for him or anything…ok maybe he was,but Buck didn’t need to know that. Eddie “woke up”.

“Wow I’m surprised to see you back so soon.” Eddie scoffed.

“I do live here. I thought it was ok to come back. I don’t have sex on the first date, not anymore I like to actually wait awhile and get to know the person and have real feelings for them.” Buck said walking off to his room.

“Well whenever your little overnight dates happen. I don’t want it happening here.” Eddie crossed his arms.

“First of all I wouldn’t do that second of all there will be no second date this was stupid I shouldn’t have even gone.” Buck frowned.

Eddie felt happy to know the date wasn’t leading anywhere but he felt so sad he could see the look on Bucks face of hurt. Buck just wanted someone to love him. Eddie had all the love Buck could ever want.

Eddie walked down the hallway it felt like miles until he finally reached Bucks door. Eddie stood there a moment before leaving a soft knock. Buck opened the door slightly confused. Eddie hadn’t really had a plan he just knew Buck needed to know. Except he couldn’t get the words out or any words.

“What is it?” Buck asked over and over not getting a response.

“I-I-I um it’s just.” Eddie groaned before pushing his way through the door and closing it by pushing Buck against it and connecting their lips.

It took a moment to realize, but Buck was kissing back. His hands were all over Eddie.

Eddie pushed away. “We should stop.”

“Really?” Buck said breathlessly.

“You did say you don’t have sex on the first date. We haven’t even had a date.” Eddie laughed.

“I also said I like to get to know them and have real feelings for them.” Buck said.” I definitely have real feelings for you, but we can stop if that’s what you want.”

“No.” Eddie panted. “ I want you. I want you so bad. It’s been driving me crazy. Especially lately. Why are you so hot?” Eddie let out a small moan as Buck left a trail of kisses down his neck.

“Me?? I have to put up with you. Everything about you is hot.” Buck smiled.

“Ok ok…let’s pause for a minute. We need to make sure we’re on the same page with our feelings before we go any further.”

“It’s pretty simple. I love you.” Buck said nonchalantly.

Eddie was frozen those were the words he’d wanted to hear for so long.

“You love me?” Eddie choked.

Buck fluttered his eyelashes and nodded.

“I love you. I have for a long time. I love you more, and more each day.” Eddie smiled before pushing Buck to the bed. “I think that’s enough talking for now.”


	8. In Your Arms

Eddie woke up not quite realizing it was real. It all seemed too good to have actually happened, but it was real. He loved Buck, and Buck loved him. Evan Buckley was in his arms and he couldn’t be happier.

Bucks eyelashes began to flutter before his eyes opened and a soft smile formed.

“Morning.” Buck whispered.

“Morning.” Eddie smiled before leaning down and applying a soft kiss to Bucks temple.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Buck smiled nuzzling into Eddies neck. "This is definitely the best way to wake up.

“So have I and I could get used to waking up like this every morning.” Eddie whispered.

“Damn I’m hungry.” Buck laughed.

“Yeah I think I worked up quite an appetite last night.” Eddie smirked.

“You stay right here. I’m gonna get Chris ready for school and drop him off and then we are having breakfast in bed.” Eddie smiled.

About 45 minutes later Eddie returned home to a shirtless Buck in the kitchen making pancakes.

“Hey.” Eddie came up behind Buck wrapping his arms around him. “I said stay in bed and I’d make breakfast.”

“You were taking too long.” Buck said turning around to kiss Eddie.

They may have gotten a little distracted and the pancakes were burnt. They both erupted in laughter.

“Can I ask you something?” Buck said.

“Anything.” Eddie smiled.

“Do you remember kissing me.? The night we went out.” Buck said.

“Of course. I just had thought you weren’t interested.” Eddie smiled.

“Do you not remember a few weeks before me telling you I’d take you.” Buck laughed.

“Well I wasn’t sure what you meant.” Eddie blushed.

“I wasn’t being very subtle.” Buck laughed. “So I just figured you weren’t into it.”

“I think last night proved we're both very into it.” Eddie smirked and Buck blushed.


	9. Bliss

Bliss. Pure bliss that’s how it was in the Buckley-Diaz household. No one knew yet although it had already been a month. They weren’t ashamed or anything they just wanted some time for the two of them in their relationship before everyone else was in on it. Technically Buck had his own room, but he slept in Eddies room every night now.

“Bucky what are you doing in here?” Chris asked nearly causing Buck to fall out of bed.

“I…well um my bed is broken so I’m sharing with your dad.” Buck smiled.

“Ok.” Chris shrugged.

“It’s a secret tho.” Eddie said putting his finger on his lips and shushing.

“Ok. Someone come make me breakfast please.” Chris said leaving their room.

“How good is he at keeping secrets.”Buck asked.

“Not bad.” Eddie shrugged. “Oh well they’re gonna find out eventually.”

Buck leaned over to kiss Eddie. “Yeah think I’d like being able to do that anytime I want.”

“You think Bobby is gonna let us do that at work?” Eddie laughed.

“Ok so we can still sneak around at work.” Buck grinned.

The next day they were back at work.

“Daddy! Bucky!” Chris squealed as he walked in with Carla.

“Hey buddy!” Buck smiled.

“Chris.” Eddie grinned before hugging his son.

“Daddy is Bucky's bed fixed yet or is he still sharing with you.” Chris asked.

Eddie and Buck just kind of ignored it. No one reacted so maybe no one heard what Chris said. After about a short 10 minute visit Chris and Carla left for ice cream.

“So Bucky how did you break the bed.” Chimney laughed.

“I-uh-um it’s not broken.” Buck stammered.

“He sleeps in my room now because I want him to and he wants to. We’re together.” Eddie said confidently as he wrapped his arm around Buck and kissing him.

“I’m happy it all worked out for ya.” Hen said shooting Eddie a wink.

They saw Bobby giving them a look from across the fire station.

“Are we in trouble?” Buck whispered.

“I don’t think so. We didn’t do anything wrong.” Eddie bit his lip.

They walked over to Bobby hand in hand.

“Are we fired? Oh no we are aren’t we. We can’t help it. We didn’t mean to fall in love, but if you make me choose between the job and Eddie I’m gonna choose Eddie. I will choose him every time.” Buck said.

Eddie was in shock. Yes he knew Buck loved him, but this job was everything to Buck. Buck chose the job over millions of dollars. Eddie had never had a romantic relationship like this where someone cared this much.

“Hey breathe Buck.” Bobby said. “No one is getting fired. We just have to fill out some paperwork and then everything will be just like it was. Ok?”

“Thanks Cap.” Eddie smiled.

Bobby nodded and walked away.

“Sorry for freaking out.” Buck said letting out a sigh of relief.

“Did you mean all that? You’d choose me over the job?” Eddie’s eyes filled with tears.

Buck put his hands on Eddies cheeks gently wiping away the tears.

“I meant it all ok. I love this job, but I love you more I thought I was nothing with out the job, but the truth is I’d be nothing with out you.” Buck said.

Eddie pulled Buck to the Bunk room.

“You can’t say things like that at work.” Eddie said.

“Why?” Buck asked looking hurt.

“Because all I want to do is kiss you.” Eddie whispered.

“Doesn’t sound so bad to me.” Buck smirked.

“Ok real quick.” Eddie smiled before kissing Buck.

It started softly but began escalating very quickly as Eddie pushed Buck against the wall.

“Ok. Ok. We’ll finish this when we get home. “ Eddie said breathlessly.

“One more kiss.” Buck pouted giving Eddie the puppy dog eyes.

“That’s my kyrptonite you can’t keep using that against me.” Eddie grinned quickly pecking Bucks lips for a short soft kiss.

“Ok Superman let’s get back to work.” Buck smiled.


	10. Happy Tears

Eddie got Chris his favorite pizza and soda for the big reveal. He knew Chris wouldn't be upset he loves Buck and always wanted him around. 

“Hey mijo me and Buck have something to tell you.” Eddie said.

Chris looked up and smiled.

“We love you very much, and we love each other very much. We are going to get married.” Eddie said.

“So we get to keep Buck forever and ever!?” Chris squealed.

“I guess that’s one way to look at it.” Eddie laughed. “And if you want Buck can adopt you and legally be your other dad.”

“He’s already my other dad.” Chris smiled.

There was no holding back Buck was sobbing, and Eddie was to.

“Why are you sad?” Chris asked with concern.

“These are happy tears!” Buck said.

“Yep all happy.” Eddie smiled wiping the teaming tears from his eyes.

Eddie wrapped his arms around them both holding them tightly. “I love you both so much.”

Buck leaned up quickly kissing Eddie and then Chris’s head. “I love you both too.”

“I love both my dads” Chris giggled.


	11. Chapter 11

Buck and Eddie threw a dinner party for their big announcement.

“Ok so we have some exciting news.” Buck grinned as Eddie grabbed his hand.

“We’re getting married.” They both blurred out at the same time.

“What?” Maddie gasped.

“Finally!” Hen cheered.

“Congrats guys.” Chimney smiled.

Bobby and Athena gave them a look it felt like the look your parents give you when you do something stupid.

“What?” Buck groaned.

“How long have you been a couple?” Athena crossed her arms.

“Technically only a month, but we’ve been in love almost the entire time we’ve known each other. I don’t care what anyone thinks about this I know it’s right.” Eddie said grabbing Bucks hand.

“Ok then.” Bobby smiled.

“I’m very happy for you boys.” Athena grinned.

“You gonna say something Mads?” Buck asked looking for her approval.

“I’m so happy for you Evan. I’m so grateful you found someone who loves you the way you deserve to be loved.” Maddie teared up pulling both men in for a hug.


	12. I Get To Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is garbage I wasn’t sure how to write a wedding.

The day was here Eddie Diaz finally got to marry his best friend. The music began to play.

🎶“One look at you; my whole life falls in line  
I prayed for you; before I called you mine  
Oh I, can't believe it's true, sometimes  
Oh I, can't believe it's true” 🎶 

Their eyes locked as the approached each other. From the opposite sides of the Beach.

🎶“I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do  
I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you  
Whatever may come; your heart I will choose  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do  
I get to love you, I get to love you”🎶

They met in the middle and stood hand in hand looking into each other’s eyes.

The ceremony began it was being officiated by Bobby. 

Buck said his vows first with tears in his eyes “You are my best friend. I will always be there for you. If you grow weak, I'll be there to fight your battles for you. I'll help you with your responsibilities and make your problems my own in order to spread the weight a bit more evenly.  
If you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, I'll be standing shoulder-to-shoulder with you.” 

Tears were welling in Eddies eyes as he began his vows. “I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.  
I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and respect you. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life.”

The ceremony continued. 

“By the power vested in me by the State of California I witness and affirm your union of love and now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom.” Bobby smiled

Eddie and Buck grabbed each other and kissed.

“For the first time ever Mr. & Mr. Buckley-Diaz!” Bobby said clapping as they ran down the aisle hand in hand.


	13. New Editions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie had now been married for 2 months. They were loving married life and their new family.
> 
> They wanted to grow their family they loved how things were, but they really wanted another child. They weren’t too worried about how old the child was and they began fostering a 2 year old named Maria and her 5 year old brother James. They met Maria and found out about James and instantly knew they needed to take care of both of them. They couldn’t bear the though of separating them.
> 
> 1 year later they had officially adopted Maria and James into the Buckley-Diaz family.
> 
> They were all the happiest they’d ever been and Chris loves being a big brother.

Buck and Eddie had now been married for 2 months. They were loving married life and their new family.

They wanted to grow their family they loved how things were, but they really wanted another child. They weren’t too worried about how old the child was and they began fostering a 2 year old named Maria and her 5 year old brother James. They met Maria and found out about James and instantly knew they needed to take care of both of them. They couldn’t bear the though of separating them.

1 year later they had officially adopted Maria and James into the Buckley-Diaz family.

They were all the happiest they’d ever been and Chris loves being a big brother.


End file.
